Nami Yakamashi
Nami Yakamashi (やかましいナミ, Yakamashi Nami) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure and member of the Arumaze clan. __TOC__ Background Born on a day like any other when the first sightings of snowflakes gilded the vast forests of Fire Country, Nami's arrival in this world did not signify anything special apart from a ray of sunshine for the Yakamashi. First of her name and second in line, she is the second child of Haru and Honoka Yamakashi, and part of a lasting lineage that extends far before the creation of the Hidden Villages. It is believed that the family’s ancestry spans back to the first of the Arumaze, who had nestled in the blooming islands of Hostprings Country. At the time known as the Akiyama, they followed the Kodama faith with passionate devotion, preaching close connection with nature and its children, which inevitably represented their faith in the Mother. Following these teachings, they participated in the discovery of Medical Ninjutsu after one hundred and fifty tedious years and the consequent opening of the islands to the rest of the world. It was in this expanding policy that the Akiyama were joined by the prominent Samurai admiral Yakamashi Kaito, who was swayed by the beauty and kindness of Akiyama Yumi. Their union laid out the foundations of the present family ideals, forged by the compassion and benevolence of the Arumaze and the discipline and ideals of the Samurai. After the eruption of the slumbering volcano, the Yakamashi predecessors followed the call of the Great War, tending to the wounded and mending the scars of the landscape, until finally settling in the now-known Fire Country. Lodged in a family house of rich culture near the river neighbouring the Leaf, Nami cherished a typical childhood with promising stories of ancestors and their noble feats, dotted across titles like Grand Admiral or Head Medic. A slight disturbance in the family's happiness was the sudden disappearance of the eldest brother Ryou or, rather, his exile. Allegedly, the firstborn had violated archaic Yakamashi traditions and was stripped of the family name, together with the privileges that came with it. In light of this, all of the resources were streamed into Nami's education, groomed to be a fine exemplar of the bloodline by several private mentors. Her curriculum followed lessons with strict timing, ranging from history to tactics, psychology to Medical Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu to etiquette. In time, the girl’s talents widely progressed by the standards of the dynasty, to a degree moulding her into what she is today. Spending her free time reading cloak-and-sword books, Nami had always dreamt of sailing through the world on her ship, coming against various enemies with her katana and even sharper wit. With the inevitable departure from the household, the time approached to exercise the gathered knowledge in real life, as Nami's path delivered her to the imposing gates of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Here, she graduated from the Shinobi Academy with excellency, having succeeded through studying alone to the point of pride. Her unfolding business skills, mixed with her statistics and knowledge of history and strategy have set her on a path of prosperity, as she adorns the Genin headband. Personality With a lifetime that has only stepped onto the steps of puberty, one could merely imagine the tides of conflicting emotions that clash within the mind of a teenager, as Nami is no exception to this rule. Her innate affinity to Medical Ninjutsu has introduced unlimited expansions to her mental perception, wrapped in a fine ribbon of critical thinking. True to her youthful age, the girl does not lack the typical curiosity that provides the desire to constantly seek answers to various questions, forming her understanding of the world. A historian and an explorer by heart, the kunoichi is frequently driven to recklessness from the thrill of research, knowledge and inventions, and the not so appreciated consequences it brings. Arrogance, however, has never tainted Nami's demeanour, provided that power was at no time a goal to achieve. Within society, the Yakamashi's stoic and decisive demeanour typically manages to hide her timid and shy nature, but in the unfortunate event that her defences are crumbled, she is prone to resolve to awkward actions. The nomadic heritage of the Arumaze has instructed her to never judge a book by its cover, as every story has a myriad of facades worth studying. However, this might sometimes present reluctance to assist an ally if they exhibit irrational or prejudiced behaviour. Reliable facts and logic have made keeping secrets and contemplating crooked business to inevitably bring bizarre manners in the girl, the truth quickly finding itself rising to the surface. Appearance A short and slim individual, Nami hardly stands out of the crowd for she is barely sighted in one. No evident physical prowess remains in her grasp, as her frame is denied any kind of a healthy bulk. Her silky pale skin is adorned by a simple in fashion bodysuit that fits her like a glove, yet its thermal qualities don't fail to shelter her from petrifying winds. With a striking contrast to her complexion, copper locks rush down each side of her cheeks in a well-rounded bob, occasionally adjusted behind her protruding ears. The Yakamashi's facial expression is a malleable definition of her emotions, easily distinguished in her evocative indigo blue eyes, knitted brows or pouting lips. A pair of oversized cosmetic glasses hang by the tip of her pointy nose, serving as an effective accessory for intellectual appearances and dramatic effects. Exquisite and precise in her movements to the best of her capabilities, this girl's clumsy presence typically extends to the nearby surroundings through the sound of rumbling objects. Abilities Due to the focus on her studies, Nami lacks any particular combat skill, other than the fundamental skills in Kenjutsu she's learned from her childhood tutors. It is because of her diligence in her studies that the girl struggles in fighting situations, significantly availing from the aid of more battle-oriented teammates. In actual combat, the Yakamashi frequently relies on misleading her opponents, either by allowing them to think they've outsmarted her so that they lower their guard, or letting them think they've defeated her so that they will approach her, and she can strike them with a precisely measured attack. The most defining skill is her proficiency in chakra control, allowing her to perform a technique with maximum efficiency without wasting much chakra. Naturally, this is due to her specialisation in Medical Ninjutsu, and when not overwhelmed by her insecurities, she lives up to the reputation of an Arumaze. Her intelligence is consistently valuable, making her observational enough to guess an opponent's tactics from a brief scan of the battlefield and pick up on otherwise minor inconsistencies in conversation. She has an excellent memory, able to quickly piece together multiple pieces of information she's previously come across to form a hypothesis. Trivia * The name "Yakamashi" means noisy or clamorous, but depending on the context, it may also mean faultfinding or critical, as well as much-discussed or particular. * Nami's hobbies consist of playing strategy and quiz games and memorising new material for her medical studies. * Her favourite food is everything spicy, but she has an intolerance for anything sour. * Nami doesn't seem to be a worshipper of any particular religion, although she finds them potent in controlling large masses of people. Category:Konoha Characters Category:Arumaze Characters Category:Characters